


I know what it takes to move on, I know what it takes to lie

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, POV Natasha Romanov, bucky lives instead steve, but it's all about Nat coping, life after the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: She takes charge because no one else will.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	I know what it takes to move on, I know what it takes to lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



> I realized I miss filling comment_fic prompts, I haven't done it in years. So to (hopefully) bring some joy to the recipients my challenge to myself is to fill one prompt each day from the same day five years ago. Today's prompt is: "any, any female character, I know what it takes to move on, I know how it feels to lie ("Waiting for the End" Linkin Park)" from May 2 2015

** I know what it takes to move on, I know what it takes to lie **

She takes charge because no one else will.

She never used to believe in heroics. There was always the mission, regardless of personal cost, that much somehow never changed, no matter who she was owned by – but blind denial of failure, a stubborn need to go on fighting even when there was no way out... that was always other people. People like Steve or Thor, even Stark she eventually realised.

But they’re all gone now. In one way or other. Steve erased, Thor crushed by guilt, Stark defeated.

At first it’s not even a conscious choice. She was never trained to lead. Hardwired to always follow orders to perfection. And yet within a few months she becomes who everyone is looking to for advice. And that makes her realise that in a way she’s the last one standing of the Avengers. That thought breaks something deep inside her but fortifies the rest.

So when eventually, a year after Thanos, Barnes turns up, looking absolutely wrecked still by all they’ve lost, who _he_ lost, Nat just nods and without waiting for him to ask with words, she says:

“I have a job for you. People out there could use your help.”


End file.
